Deep Thoughts by Peregrin Took
by Tai Ryder
Summary: A one shot journal Pippin wrote throughout his adventure in middle earth.


**Disclaimer:** All characters and the story is by J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Note:** This is based mostly on the movies, but has some parts from the books. There are spoilers if you have not seen all the movies or read all the books.

A day (or many) in the life of Pippin. Enjoy! Reviews are very welcome.

* * *

Deep Thoughts by Peregrin Took

**Day 1:** Chased by Farmer Maggot again today. Joined up with Frodo and Sam. Saw a guy in black. Scary. Oh yeah, and Merry broke his precious carrot.

**Day 2:** Drank a little too much.

**Day 3:** Strider joined us. He's lowering our rations.

**Day 4:** Attacked by guys in black. Frodo got stabbed…..I think he's faking it.

**Day 8:** Frodo is better. Hung out at Rivendell.

**Day 9:** Had a council. We're going on a thing to destroy a ring!

**Day 10:** Elf looks way too good to be a male.

**Day 11:** Strider has a thing for Arwen.

**Day 12:** Gimli is prejudiced.

**Day 13:** Boramir has problems. He should hang out with Gimli.

**Day 14:** Made it to a forest. Lots of elves.

**Day 15:** If a tree falls and no one is around, does it make a sound?

**Day 16:** Walking…still.

**Day 17:** Suspect Merry of taking extra elf cookies. He's looking fatter of late.

**Day 18:** Confronted Merry. He yelled and took my cloak.

**Day 19:** Went up a mountain, down a hill, and into a cave. Apparently, I caused some problems. It wasn't me, I swear!

**Day 20:** Gandalf fell with a fiery beast. We're mourning his death; or were until Aragorn made us leave. Oh yeah, Strider's real name is Aragorn.

**Day 21:** Frodo and Sam wandered off.

**Day 26:** Escaped from Orcs. (Yeah, we were captured but I was a little busyat the time...)Made it into a forest. Don't know where others are.

**Day 27:** Met a tree. Talking tree. I'm not insane. Ask Merry.

**Day 28:** Saw Gandalf! He's alive! Tree is having a council with other trees.

**Day 29:** They talk very slowly.

**Day 30:** They aren't going to help.

**Day 31:** Saw dead trees. Got ticked off. Destroyed Isengard.

**Day 32:** Found food. Found weed. Good times.

**Day 33:** Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas arrived.

**Day 34:** Rode to Rohan. Roped at Rohan. Rolled at Rohan. Okay, I'll stop now.

**Day 35:** Had a little accident with a strange glowy ball. I think someone is in my brain. Others were really ticked.

**Day 36:** Merry and I got separated! I have to go with Gandalf to Gondor. Merry is going with the others. I think he has the hots for Eowyn.

**Day 39:** Normal day. Arrived in Gondor. Met strange Steward. Pledged allegiance to Steward. You know, everyday kind of thing.

**Day 40:** Lit a pillar thing. It was a big climb. I wonder when Merry is going to arrive.

**Day 41:** Battle has begun. I have to stay and guard the Steward. Pfft. Long day. Sang a song to the sloppy Steward.

**Day 42:** Veeeerrrrrrry interesting day. Saved Faramir from being killed by evil father Steward. Merry arrived with some guy who turned out to be Eowyn. Lucky him. Aragorn arrived later with these ghost guys. The battle is won!

**Day 43:** Good to see Merry. He and Faramir and Eowyn are in the clinic thing.

**Day 44:** On our way to Mordor. Frankly, I'm frightened. Apparently, I have to even-out with Merry's bravery.

**Day 46:** Well, it's all over. I think there are some gaps, but I'm not that smart! Give me a break! The Eagles rescued Frodo and Sam, bless them. Frodo is missing a finger. I suspect he ate it on the way to Mordor. Perhaps they ran out of those elf cookies.

**Day 47:** Resting. Action packed weekend. Aragorn was crowned King and got married to Arwen. We got a standing ovation. Hehe.

**Day 49:** Returning to the Shire. I feel buffer than usual.

**Day 54:** Made it back to the Shire. Were attacked by evil hobbits and wild men.

**Day 55:** Buff hobbits (me and Merry) kicked some mean hobbit rear. The shire is back to normal.

**5 years later:** Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf, and others left for the Grey Havens. It is a very grey day.


End file.
